Wanna Play A Game?
by DPWATCHER13
Summary: First Fanfiction, Quick summary of it, A talking cat, pizza and a crazy uncle.


A/N: Hey y'all, this is my first fan fiction so if it sucks sorry me only 12 and I don't wanna hear it. Hope you like it

Danny's POV

"Hey there." the mysterious voice with an accent said. I looked around for the source of the sound but no luck.

"hello?!" I called out. No answer, so I turned back to the tv. Nothing good on tho.

News

Spongebob

News

News

Cake boss

News

Nothing on but freaking news! Then...

"I'm Jinn, want to play a game?" it asked. I franticly looked around to find the voice. Then there was a very small purple cat with blue stripes sitting in the middle of the floor. Wide white eyes with black pupils staring at me.

I stayed silent. Trying to process this all at once with questions zooming in my head. Why is there a cat here, what does it want, why is it purple?

"Okay?" I said still wondering why there is a cat named "Jinn" in the middle of my living room floor. I got up from the couch and laid on my stomach facing the cat.

"Great, now I'm going to read your mind!" Jinn said all excited. It slowly walked up to my face and had it's blue nose on my nose. His eyes staring into mine.

"Think of a food you want to eat." Jinn asked. The cat backed up from my face and started walking back to it's original spot.

"Okay I'm done." I replied. His little purple mouth turned into a crazy smile in seconds. It was DISTURBING and it reminded me of Vlad. But I don't think he can really read minds.

"Perfect, now I'm going to ask you some questions, answer yes or no." He said. I still didn't know why I'm playing this game. With a cat! Why is it Purple!?

"Is this food bigger that a golf ball?" He asked me. Stupid question if you take my opinion.

"Yes"

"Is this food from another country?"

"Yes"

"That's what I thought!" He said smiling like a clown. I just sat there silent, waiting for my next question.

"Do you eat it for breakfast?"

"No"

"Is this food more that one color?"

"Yes"

"Do you have to cook it before eating it?"

"Yes"

"Does it start with the letter L?"

"No"

"Can you put meat on it?"

"Yes"

"Does it start with the letter P?"

"Yes"

"I've got it! I've read your mind!" Jinn said.

"Yeah right Cat." I sassed back. The cat gave me a glare and walked up to me, put one of his little paws on my forehead.

"Oh I can read minds Boy, and I know you were thinking about pizza!" I laid there silent. Holy crap! This cats good. Then Dad stuck his head in the room.

"Hey Dan-Dan said. I flinched at that name. Always hated it when he called me that. Brings back bad memories."Were having pizza, WITH FUDGE in 40 minuets." He finished leaving just me and the cat.

"Ok, your good." I admitted.

"Why thank you, up for another round?" He asked. Huge smile on his purple twisted face.

"Hell yeah!" I said. I picked him up and carried him over to couch. He sat on the side of the couch while I sat criss cross.

"Now think of a person." Jinn said laying down getting comfy.

"Okay, done." I said. This is really fun. Even with a cat. I think I'm going to think about Sam. Wait What! Doesn't mean I have feelings for her. It...just means that...she was the first person to come to mind, that's all!

"Wonderful!" He said. He had an evil grin on his face. I don't like the look on his face.

"Is this person a male?"

"No"

"Is this person related to you in some way?"

"No"

"Do they have a meaning in your life?"

That question made me think a bit. Did Sam really have a meaning in my life?

Yes. Yes she does. She's the one that stuck with me all through the tough beatings by dash! Shes been with me in some of my worst ghost fights! she's the one who turns both my whole worlds upside down! she's the one who made me Danny Phantom!

"Yes! Yes! A million times YES!" I screamed grabbing the cat shaking it for dear life.

"Okay Okay Danny, can you put me down!" Jinn said in an irritated tone. How does he know my name?

"Sorry." I said putting the cat back down on the side armrest.

"Now back to the questions." He said.

"Does their last name start with an M?"

"Yes" weird question.

"Last question, Have you ever spent some quality time with them?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Alright, I've read your mind!" He said. I don't know why but I had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"You were thinking of, your dear old uncle Vlad." He said. That evil smile had returned.

"No. No! Why would you think t..." I froze. I saw that familiar blue mist come out of my mouth. I slowly turned around and saw..

"Boo Daniel." was all I heard before everything went black.  
But I've learned something from this, so let THIS be a lesson to you...

NEVER PLAY GAMES WITH PURPLE CATS!

A/N Hope you liked it. Review if you want, I'm not making you.


End file.
